


Rape of an Eldar

by BobTheSkull



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Heresy, Multi, Rape, so much heresy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheSkull/pseuds/BobTheSkull
Summary: An Eldar warrior finds herself at the mercy of a group of Imperial Guardsmen





	

**Author's Note:**

> A surprisingly well-written story from some of the most perverted minds on /tg/ (i.e. not me)

Sera was temporarily blinded as the lascannon blast tore through the hull of her squad's transport. She felt a moment of weightlessness as the grav-tank dropped from the air, and then she was crushed against her seat as the vehicle smashed into the ground. There was a scream as one of the other guardians was hurled from his seat, impacting against the forward bulkhead with a sickening crunch. The air was filled with a grinding sound as the tank ploughed through rubble, carried onwards by its considerable momentum.

RapeOfAnEldar.jpg  
Finally, it came to a sudden halt as it impacted a more solid obstacle. Sera looked around the troop hold. A pair of ruined bodies were slumped in their seats, half-vaporised by the lascannon beam. Opposite her, another squad member's head was drooping at an unnatural angle, neck snapped from the sudden impact. To her right, the squad's warlock took a last, gurgling breath as pink, frothy blood trickled out around the structural beam that impaled his chest.

Sera fumbled with her harness, unbuckling herself from her seat. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Report!"

There was no reply. The other bodies in the troop hold were still. She spoke again, and a tone of desperation entered her voice.

"Squad, damage report! Is anyone still conscious?"

Nothing.

"Anyone?"

She tried accessing the communications systems in her suit. They couldn't even detect the interface to the grav-tank's transmitter, and the suit itself carried only a short-range transponder. It was emitting a steady hiss of static.

Sera stood carefully. Her legs wobbled. She reached out to steady herself against the side of the hold, and the composite panel gave way beneath her hand, twisting away from its mountings. She spent the next few minutes stumbling around the transport hold, frantically trying to find any signs of life from the squad members.

They were dead. Not even afforded the honour of a death in battle. A pointless, violent end during their extraction from the battlefield. A waste.

She took the soulstone amulets from the bodies of her comrades. As the remaining survivor, the duty fell upon her to return their spirits to the Craftworld's infinity matrix. At least there they could find peace. Perhaps they would choose to rejoin the battle, transferring their souls into wraithguard.

She gathered them all from the corpses. The soulstones emitted a faint glow as they jostled together in her hand. Sera collected her shuriken catapult, and checked it for damage - it bore superficial scratches and dents, but the console on the grip informed her it was still functional. She crawled to the rear of the hold, and opened the door. The frame had been badly deformed during the crash, and it took some effort to force it open.

The ground was covered in a layer of mud. It shifted beneath Sera's boots as she stood to appraise the wreckage, and get her bearings. The tank had embedded itself deeply into the earth, and was completely beyond recovery.

She heard the sound of an engine growing nearer, and turned around to see the crude shape of a Mon'Keigh tank ploughing through the mud and debris, headed straight towards her. Gouts of steam erupted from the ground at her feet as the creatures riding the open-topped vehicle took shots at her with their las rifles. She dived sideways into the mud, taking cover behind the wrecked turret of her vehicle as laser fire rained down around her, leaving small, glowing patches on the tank's hull. One of the beams grazed her arm, scoring a black line across her armour.

She leaned around from her cover to fire off a burst from her shuriken catapult, and was met with a barrage of laser fire in return. The Mon'Keigh were hollering at each other in their coarse language. She could hear them advancing on her position, laying down a constant barrage of pinning fire as they made their way forwards.

Sera leaned around to let off another volley of fire, and found herself looking straight down the barrel of a las-rifle. The Mon'Keigh was yelling at her, and it took Sera a few moments to recall her knowledge of the creatures' language. He seemed to be shouting, "Drop it! Drop your weapon!"

She considered her options. The souls of her entire squad were depending on her to deliver them to the Craftworld. If she died, they would be lost forever.

She was surely more valuable to the Mon'Keigh as a prisoner of war. Perhaps it was best to play along for the meanwhile. She was confident that she would be able to outwit the clumsy creatures later, and escape.

Another of the creatures had joined the first now, and was aiming his weapon at her. She raised her hands, and rose slowly. She scowled as she was forced to speak to them in their crude language.

"I concede defeat," she said. "I am your prisoner."

One of them snatched her rifle away. The other grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her roughly. She stumbled over the wreckage as he dragged her towards their vehicle, which was juddering and spitting clouds of black smoke from its primitive engines. The creature addressed to the rest of the group.

"Well boys, looks like we've found us a xeno girlie."

A pair of them walked over, grinning. One of them shoved her suddenly, grabbing her neck as she stumbled backwards. He pawed at her, letting out a bark of idiotic laughter.

"Whatever shall we do with her?" he asked.

"I suppose," said another, "we should take her back to the base."

"Shut up, Larson."

"Those are the orders," he said.

"Well, even if we do take her back, that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with her first." The creature holding her throat leaned forward. Sera grimaced as he licked her face with his filthy tongue. He laughed again.

"You taste good, xeno girl."

She glowered at him, trying to suppress the anger she could feel building inside her. He loomed towards her face again with his lips parted. She slapped him across the face, and her gauntlet made a satisfying smack as it impacted with his cheek. He recoiled.

"Pig," she said.

She felt her arms pulled backwards as one of the creatures grappled her from behind. The one she had slapped was giving her a dark look. He lunged forward, and clamped his hand under her jaw.

"You had better play nicely, witch," he said. "Or things will get very painful for you. Now, let's see what's under that armour of yours..."

He drew a knife from his belt and jabbed it into a chink in Sera's armour, just below her ribs. He started wiggling the blade back and forth, and her suit made cracking sounds as its shell was forced open. She struggled, but the creature behind her had a strong grip on her arms.

She kicked out, knocking the knife from the creature's grip. He gave a surprised yelp of pain, cradling his hand. The weapon spun off and landed in the mud nearby. The creature glared at Sera, and then brought his hand hard across her face. She gasped as the brute's calloused palm slapped against her cheek. On the return, he struck the other side of her face with the back of his hand.

"Let's make sure you won't be doing that again," he said.

The creature drew his leg back. Sera flinched away, but not fast enough, as he stomped down on her knee with his heavy boot. Her armour gave way with a crack, and then there was a fleshy tearing sound as her knee buckled backwards. She cried out. He brought his foot down on her other leg, and she screamed again as her knee joint tore. Her legs crumpled beneath her, and she sagged to the ground. Her breath came in strangled gasps.

The creature picked his knife up, and returned to working at her armour. She felt the knife slip between the plates, and he levered the blade upwards with a snapping sound. Soon, the breastplate of her armour was torn free, and the creature flung it off to one side, leering as he regarded her bared chest.

"You've got better tits on you than any human girl I've seen, I'll give you that much."

He grabbed her breast roughly, and squeezed hard. Sera let out a gasp of pain.

"You will regret this, Mon'Keigh," she said. "Heed my words, you will pay a dear price for-"

The creature slammed his fist into her face, and Sera's head snapped backwards. Something had come loose in her mouth. She spat the tooth out onto the ground, and blood trickled from her lips.

"Shut up," he said.

The creature stood. Another of the group was walking over from behind Sera, fussing with his belt.

"I call first go on 'er", he said.

He stood in front of Sera. He tugged the waistband of his fatigues downwards, and stepped out of them. Then he fumbled around with his stained undergarments. Sera's face twitched in disgust as the creature's penis drooped out of his shorts, like some foul little creature emerging from its burrow. He swaggered forward, and grabbed a fistful of Sera's hair, yanking her head backwards. In his other hand, he held a laspistol. He thrust his hips forward, bringing his filthy member inches away from her face.

"Suck it," he said.

She felt the barrel of the laspistol against her head.

"And the moment I feel teeth, you get a lobotomy. Understand?"

Sera gritted her teeth. Her silence was broken by her screams as he yanked hard on her hair.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, XENO WHORE?"

She nodded once, reluctantly. She could practically feel the bile rising in her throat.

"Do it," he said. He pushed on her head, and her lips bumped against the creature's disgusting organ. She parted her lips, and took him into her mouth.

The taste was foul. The creature obviously had terrible hygiene, and its skin was greasy. She could feel its cock swelling up as it rested on her tongue, quivering in time with his heartbeat. She choked as it reached the back of her throat, but he held her firmly in place with his hand.

"Get on with it," he said. He pressed down on her mangled leg with his foot, and she let out a muffled cry. Sera pressed her tongue against the underside of the creature's penis, rubbing it back and forth. She slid her lips around the shaft. She closed her eyes, trying to think of anything else but the engorged member in her mouth. She had to survive. This was a terrible indignity, but they would surely keep her alive as a prisoner. She imagined her eventual escape, and the terrible revenge her Craftworld would wreak on the planet, which brought her a small amount of hope.

She gagged as the creature forced himself further into her. The tip of his cock prodded against the back of her throat. She pulled away, bobbing her head back and forth as she continued to fellate the creature. Her saliva mingled with the hideous taste of his precum. The creature was guffawing as he shouted at his comerades.

"Heh, lookit that, boys, she's crying. I bet she loves it really, though. Don't you, xeno girl?"

She continued to suck on his cock, until he wrenched her head backwards, pulling himself from her mouth.

"I asked you a question!" he bellowed. "I said, you love it really, don't you?! DON'T YOU?"

Sera whimpered. Her tears were running freely down her cheeks.

"Pathetic whore," he said. "Doesn't even know how to give a decent blowjob. Guess I'll have to finish myself off."

The creature kept one hand on her head while he rubbed his cock with the other. He drew his lips back, and then heaved out a sigh as a stream of semen squirted from the tip of his member. The fluid splashed against Sera's face. It was warm and slimy. Some of it ran down onto her lip, and she spluttered as she spat it out. The mess slid down her cheeks slowly, mingling with her tears.

Another of the creatures stepped in, declaring that he was next. "You got it all wrong," he said to the other, whose shrivelling cock was still hanging out. "You passed up the chance to feel what it's like to fuck one of these xeno."

The first looked at him. "You're not serious," he said. "You're not going to..."

"I am," he said. "And I bet it's gonna be great. They say these Eldar are a dying race, which means they ain't making any babies, which means they ain't fucking each other very much. I bet she's tight as a twelve-year-old."

"Hah, you would know," said the other.

They shared a moment of boisterous laughter.

He knelt down, took up the knife, and started to pry away the armour below Sera's midriff. He worked clumsily, and she cried out as the blade slipped off the armour, stabbing into her thigh. She struggled weakly for the few minutes it took to tear her armour from her. The creature used the knife to cut away her underwear, and then she was completely bared. He pushed her legs apart, and Sera wailed as the broken limbs were twisted further out of shape, splayed in front of her.

"Lie her down," he said.

The creature behind her forced her back down into the mud. His companion joined him, and they took one arm each, pinning her down to the ground with her arms spread out to the sides. She shook, straining against them.

"Now, time to have me some heresy," the creature said.

He spat onto Sera's bared genitals, rubbing at them with his grubby fingers. She winced as she felt a pair of them force their way into her. The creature dropped to his knees, freeing his already-turgid member from his pants. He shuffled forward, and then Sera let out a sad little cry as he entered her.

The creature's cock pushed up inside her, scraping against the delicate, inner walls of her genitals. There was a sickening grin on the creature's face. He placed a hand on Sera's hip, his other palm flat against her breast. He worked his hips backward and forced his way into her again, and Sera felt a tearing sensation as something gave way inside her.

"That's better," he said.

He took up a slow, deliberate motion. Some of the time, his hands were on Sera's thighs, gripping them harshly as he continued to plough into her. Every so often he would let go to explore the rest of her body, running his grimy hands over her pale skin, squeezing her nipples roughly between his thick fingers. She wept silently as he defiled her.

The minutes felt like eternity. The throbbing pain in Sera's legs competed for attention with the soreness of the continued assault on her genitals. She started shivering as the cold mud beneath her sapped away the warmth of her body.

Eventually, a pressure welled up between her legs, coinciding with the creature letting out a harsh grunt. He hilted himself within her and disgorged his seed. When he finally withdrew, his cock was covered with a slimy mixture of blood and semen.

"Well shit, looks like she couldn't handle me," he said. "Still, not bad."

He stood, and started to re-clothe himself. "Anyone else?"

Another of the creatures stepped forward, and Sera could not stop herself from sobbing as he, too, removed his trousers. She shook her head, gasping between cries.

"Please," she said. "Please. No more."

"Silence, xeno." One of the creatures pinning her arms gave her a harsh slap.

The other creature was kneeling in front of her. "I'll give her a go," he said, "but I don't want Benson's jizz all over my cock. Turn her over."

They pulled roughly at her arms, rolling her so she was face down in the mud. One of them wrenched her arm behind her back, and there was a cracking sound from her shoulder as the joint started to yield. She cried out, and found herself with a mouthful of dirt as her face was shoved down into the mud. She could feel the creature pulling at her armour. More plates were torn free, and her backside was exposed.

"Look at that ass," he said. "So perfect. It seems a shame to do this, really."

Hands grabbed at her buttocks. She felt a pair of thumbs force their way in between, parting them.

"Ah... so clean," the creature said.

She screamed into the dirt as a finger was forced into her anus.

"So tight," he said. "A tight, pink little virgin ass hole. Truly, fortune has favoured me today."

The finger pushed further inside. Sera was feeling physically sick as the creature introduced a second finger and started to part them, stretching her anus. They apparently tired of her desperate screams, as one of the creatures holding her arm shoved her face fully down into the mud, holding her there while she struggled for breath. He let her up after a minute or so, and she took a huge gasp, coughing as she spat the filth from her mouth.

The creature was kneeling behind her now, and having some difficulty forcing his cock into her. The head of it battered against her ass hole, making slow progress inwards. After maybe ten thrusts or so, he had made a few inches of headway, and set about fucking her ass. The mass of his cock rested within her, distending her anus painfully as he pulled out and pushed in, over and over. Each thrust brought him a little deeper. Sera was sure she could feel her innards tearing under the onslaught.

She had given up trying to scream. She lay with her head on one side, eyes focussed on nothing in particular as her mind desperately tried to escape the ordeal. The only sound was the rhythmic squelching as the creature continued to pound her ruined ass hole. She felt wetness on her cheek, and turned her head weakly to see that the grey clouds overhead were disgorging their payloads. It started to drizzle, causing her to shiver even more.

In time, the creature finished. She felt hot fluids splash against her as he pulled out, ejaculating onto her bared buttocks. Her guts shifted, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from defecating. She could not even move her legs as her warm shit slid against her thighs.

"Well boys, we'd best head back."

"Shall we take the xeno girl?"

"Eh, sounds like a hassle to me. She got anything worth taking?"

"Just these." One of the creatures grabbed the soulstones that she had been clutching throughout the ordeal. "Might be worth something. Oh look, and she's wearing another one, too."

One of the creatures yanked at her amulet, tearing her soulstone from her. Battered and broken, she was only able to whisper a protest.

"No..."

"What's that, xeno?"

"My soulstone... please."

Her eyes were filled with tears. For an Eldar to lose their soulstone was worse than death - their spirit would be lost to the warp forever.

"What's that she said?"

"I dunno. Something about her necklace. Her one isn't as fancy as those other ones anyway, look here, it ain't even glowing."

"Whatever. Let's get back."

Sera felt cool metal against her temple.

"It's been fun, xeno girl."

There was a burst of light as the lasgun discharged.


End file.
